


有只绵羊敲响乔尼的门

by The_Cat_In_The_Hat



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_In_The_Hat/pseuds/The_Cat_In_The_Hat
Summary: 有只绵羊找到了他的牧羊犬。





	有只绵羊敲响乔尼的门

公寓客厅里吵吵闹闹，家具被移开堆在靠近阳台的角落里，看起来像幅透视关系混乱的抽象画。公寓里挤满了人，散落在客厅的地板上围成一个圈。

这是星期五的晚上，公寓的半个租客克里斯跟以往一样，呼朋引伴组织了本周的“呆子音乐家研讨会”，这名字显然不是客厅里这群人自己取的，是同楼层住在走廊另外一端高大耀眼的校蓝球队员最先开始叫的，但因为有“音乐家“三个字，这群抱着各种乐器的呆子便欣然接受。

圆圈的中间透明玻璃瓶正在降低转速，像迟疑的秒针难以决定该指向哪个数字，不过最终瓶口还是对准了一个人。

那是公寓的另外半个租客——乔尼。

最初克里斯花了好一段时间才注意到乔尼，那时候他坐在墙角抽烟，安静得像是远离人群的透明玻璃缸里吐泡泡的鱼。很少有人知道乔尼会弹吉他，更少有人知道他是个优秀的吉他手，但克里斯知道，所以很长一段时间他都表现得像个在家门前秋千底下挖到了宝箱的小男孩，神神秘秘但藏不住雀跃。

他由衷地为乔尼拥有这样的才华感到兴奋，可他发觉乔尼似乎并不想被挖出来。认识乔尼更久一些之后，克里斯觉得他更像个河蚌而不是鱼，藏着珍珠但蚌壳紧闭，只有足够幸运的人才能瞥一眼珍珠的光泽。

克里斯遇到了一扇敲不开的门。他不是粗鲁的人，可从那扇门里不断传来让他挪不动脚的美妙音乐，他忍不住想要从门缝里窥探一番里面到底是什么精妙的秘密。

瓶子停下的时候乔尼跟往常一样安静，但凭克里斯对他的了解，他心里面此时此刻大概装了只被水淋湿的猫，不知所措想要逃跑。应对呆子音乐家版的真心话大冒险这类游戏，乔尼总是很笨拙，这次他选择真心话，但立刻就后悔了。

大家对乔尼的了解增加了这一选择的难度，他们都知道乔尼从威尔士来到伦敦读大学，从未交过女朋友，喜欢发呆和听别人讲话，拥有的第一把电吉他就是此刻他怀里抱着的深蓝色和黑色相融合的芬达，琴身蓝色部分磨掉一小块露出下面的白色，是妈妈买给他的生日礼物，被他取名为泰西丝。

众人嘲笑了许久他给吉他取名这一行为，顺便也嘲笑了那个名字。但克里斯第一次听到乔尼弹吉他并得知那把吉他的名字时，他立刻就明白了，毕竟他的专业是古世界研究。他比天空深比海浅的眼睛里亮起星星的光芒，他拍着乔尼的肩膀告诉他这个名字很合适。那之后乔尼第一次打开门探出脑袋，把音乐盒里的世界展示给其他人看。

在众人的印象里，乔尼总是礼貌温柔，带着有距离感的笑坐在离大家最远的地方，没人知道他在想什么也很少有人想要知道他在想什么，大家以同样的礼貌温柔对待他。

“唱唱发生在你身上的最有趣的故事吧。”

他现在像只被捞出水扔在陆地上的鱼。

乔尼不愿意唱歌因为他认为自己的声音很难听，乔尼不愿意讲话因为他觉得自己乏善可陈，克里斯知道乔尼会这么想因为克里斯问过他，但克里斯显然不这么认为，他恨不得全世界都能看看自己眼里的乔尼。他像是柔软美丽的海洋动物，可能会在没人注意的时候伸展触角，可一旦被人带着好奇心触碰立刻就会缩进没人够得着的岩洞里。

乔尼思考了一会儿，右手扫起了吉他弦，支支吾吾断断续续地用低沉的嗓音，念经般唱出一个他做童子军的时候跟羊搏斗的故事。有个夜晚他睡在羊身边，羊不断把他顶翻在地他起不来，最终是一群同样在做童子军的小伙伴跟羊摔跤救下他。就是这样的故事。

房间里此起彼伏地响起了稀疏的笑声，乔尼紧绷的身体松弛下来，他又缩回他的壳子里。圆圈中间的透明玻璃瓶又开始旋转，钟表继续走了起来。

但克里斯发现乔尼似乎缩得并不是很舒服，他低头盯着吉他上磨掉的那块白色，好像也并没有听其他人在讲什么。还有刚才他讲故事的语气，显然并不是真的认为那是个有趣的故事，他小心谨慎，并非那种担心无法逗笑其他人的小心谨慎，而是像在担心会泄露出出惊天的秘密。有那么一个瞬间克里斯甚至还感觉到乔尼神情中有难以察觉的忧伤和恐惧，不过他也不确定，玻璃瓶空之前里面的液体可是克里斯消耗的。

瓶子又停停转转几次之后，乔尼在大家唱歌唱得正开心的间隙，小声讲自己要出门去买一些吃的，放下吉他快步离开公寓。没人注意到有什么不对，但克里斯这下能确定之前并不是他想多了。

很快他就找到一个恰当的时机结束了聚会，众人帮他收拾好房间，他送大家出了公寓门又折回家，从自己的卧室和乔尼的卧室里抱出所有的床单枕头和被子堆在客厅地板上，又找出一盏外出野营时会用到的提灯。他突发奇想要给乔尼一个惊喜，大概会是惊喜吧？他也不确定，他只是想要乔尼开心起来。

布置好房间之后乔尼还没有回来，克里斯觉得是时候出门找找他了，克里斯也许知道他在哪里。

果然他躲在公寓楼后面的草丛里抽烟，那地方很隐蔽，乔尼每次心情不好的时候就喜欢待在那，什么事情都不做。远看一明一灭的烟点会以为那是罕见的红色萤火虫，克里斯就是这样偶然发现乔尼的秘密基地的。

克里斯窸窸窣窣穿过草丛走过去，在乔尼把烟掐灭前赶快掷过去一句没关系。乔尼知道来的人是克里斯也知道克里斯不喜欢闻烟的味道，虽然克里斯说了没关系，一明一灭的萤火虫还是熄掉灯。

克里斯在乔尼身边躺下，草尖扫过他的脖子和脸颊，他咯咯咯傻笑起来。乔尼往旁边挪了挪给他让出点地方，结果他下一秒就伸手抱住乔尼的胳膊，一头扎在乔尼的肩膀上。

“乔，我们回家吧！”他们就那么躺了几分钟，克里斯突然想起客厅里的惊喜，虽然这样躺着也不错。

乔尼很快起身拍落衣服上沾的草叶，克里斯还赖在地上等着乔尼伸手把他拉起来。克里斯每次都这样，乔尼也每次都愿意把他拉起来。

还在走廊上的时候，克里斯就开始沉不住气，他倒退着走路，满脸兴奋地要求乔尼等下在公寓门口闭上眼睛，他允许乔尼睁开的时候乔尼才可以睁开。乔尼虽然不知道克里斯又在玩什么把戏，他无奈地笑笑还是答应了。

乔尼听到克里斯把钥匙插进钥匙孔拧动的声音，接着是开关的声音，隔着眼皮看到的世界似乎暗了下去。有只手牵起乔尼带着他快步往前走，乔尼完全没有方向感下意识想要睁眼，几声急促的“别睁眼别睁眼别睁眼”又压下他的应激反应。接着那只手放开了他，那只手的主人似乎离他远处，他听到了几声细微的布料摩擦声之后是耳语般的一句“乔尼，睁开眼睛吧”。

眼前是一座毯子城堡。

克里斯的脑袋从城堡里探出来，脸上的笑容让人想起金毛寻回犬，可眼睛里闪烁的分明是狐狸的狡黠。他很快消失在城堡的大门（也就是一张红白格子床单）后面，灯光把他张牙舞爪的影子放大后投射在城堡的大门上。

“乔！快进来！”克里斯清了清嗓子，“毯子城堡欢迎巴克兰国王回家。”

乔尼踢掉鞋子，掀起床单，弯腰钻进了城堡。

克里斯显然是毯子城堡建造专家，乔尼敢说克里斯的建造技术绝对比他们某位学建筑的共同好友高超许多。他们头顶挂着那盏几乎没用过的野营提灯，城堡正中间放了一个小餐盘，里面是两杯还在噼里啪啦冒着气泡的可乐和他们之前没吃完的炸鱼薯条。克里斯已经舒舒服服地把自己埋在枕头堆里，一手抱着吉他，另一只手朝着他对面的枕头堆做着“请”的手势。乔尼当然愿意也把自己埋进枕头堆里，这可是他小时候最喜欢做的事情，非要说的话现在还是喜欢。

“我小时候每次不开心就会把自己关在卧室里盖毯子城堡，念童话或者吹口琴给自己听，有时候也会让我的弟弟妹妹们进来跟我一起玩。过不了多久城堡就会塌掉，但塌掉之前我肯定会高兴起来。你现在大概也需要一座城堡。”

克里斯随意地弹出一些不成曲子的旋律，眼神直直地朝乔尼投射过来。乔尼被他盯得不知道该怎么办才好，伸手拿起一根薯条。

“谢谢你，克里斯。”

克里斯突然放下吉他，从枕头堆里起身凑近还没来得及做出任何反应的乔尼，盘腿坐在他跟前。

“乔，现在只剩下我们两个人了，可以跟我讲讲吗？你突然就不开心了，我看得出来。”

“噢……没，没什么，只是我唱歌太难听，我讲的故事太无趣了。”乔尼没想到克里斯会问得这么突然，他虽然反应迅速却没把话讲顺畅。

“我知道肯定不是因为这个，噢不，或许有一点是因为这个吧。讲讲吧，乔，我想要了解全部的你。是跟那个故事有关吗？”

凉掉的薯条软塌塌的，嚼在嘴里很不是滋味，乔尼伸手端起一杯可乐，可乐也变得没有味道。在光线昏黄的城堡里面克里斯的眼睛依然亮晶晶的，乔尼有时候看到他的眼睛会思考人类的眼球到底是不是发光体。乔尼知道克里斯好奇心和探索欲旺盛，但他同时也知道克里斯接近自己并非因为好奇心，他从来没有这么确信过一件事情，他不知道这种信心从何而来。大概还是跟克里斯那双会发光的眼睛有关，也可能因为克里斯找到了他藏身的草丛，又或许是克里斯毛茸茸的脑袋扫到他脖子上时靠近胃的某个地方突然痒痒的，恐怕也因为他现在正坐在克里斯为他搭建的毯子城堡里，他自己也说不清。他想要把全部的自己展示给克里斯看，包括谁都没见过的丑陋疤痕。

可是该从哪里讲起呢？

乔尼叹了一口气，伸手按灭头顶挂着的提灯，但随即眼前出现了一颗暖黄色的月球，那是一年前克里斯送给他的新室友礼物。

“乔，我想要看着你的脸，可以吗？”

乔尼又叹了一口气，城堡里静悄悄的。

“你记得我说我睡在羊身边对吗？”

“我好后悔讲了那个故事，我一紧张脑子就空了。”

“其实不是羊，是当时的教官。”

“那个下午我们去森林里寻宝，我跟其他人走散了。我走了很久很久也没有找到回营地的路，我很累坐在树下就睡着了，醒来的时候我躺在干草堆上。”

“......他力气很大，压在我身上，我怎样挣扎都没办法把他推下去，我大喊大叫但是没人听得到。”

“不知道为什么突然就出现了一群绵羊，用嘴推着我从我身下的干草堆里吃草。”

“我趁那个男人分神就逃跑了......熟悉的路出现在眼前，我很就回到营地。”

“第二天我到最近的小镇上给妈妈打电话告诉她我要回家，她问我原因我就编了那样的故事。”

“从那以后我再也不穿羊毛制品再也不吃羊肉是因为有群绵羊救了我。”

“可为什么是我呢？我做错什么了吗？”

“我肮脏又丑陋......”

乔尼磕磕巴巴，没讲完最后这句话就被一个铺天盖地的拥抱撞倒在背后的枕头上，耳边传来断断续续的抽泣声混杂着道歉，有温热的液体流进他的头发里。

“对不起......乔，对不起......我不该再提起这件事，对不起......”

现在反倒变成乔尼安慰克里斯了。乔尼慢慢抬起手放在克里斯的后背，轻轻拍打着，缓慢的上下摩擦，试图安抚克里斯。

月球挤在他们俩之间，温暖的光亮了有一万年那么久。

克里斯逐渐平息，他放开乔尼坐直身体，用袖子擦着脸颊上残留的泪水，有些不好意思。乔尼也恢复了之前的位置，他又端起那杯可乐。

没等他咽下就有一双指头又细又长的手捧起他的脸，抬起眼睛就对上了比天空深比海浅的蓝色。

“你什么都没做错，乔尼，这完全不是你的错。”

“你不肮脏，你也不丑陋，你有着最漂亮的绿色眼睛，你的笑能点燃一千根蜡烛。”

确实不是乔尼的错，他可以百分之百相信了。那只被水淋湿的猫又钻进他心里，可这次它坐下来开始用舌头梳理自己的毛。被扔上陆地的鱼嘴巴一张一合，突然发现自己可以呼吸。

乔尼低下头看到那颗十分逼真的黄色月球，告诉自己大概也因为这颗月球吧。他抬起头再次被那两汪蓝色笼罩，这次他靠得更近更近一些，亲吻了柔软的脸颊。

“谢谢你，克里斯，谢谢你。”

光线太昏暗，乔尼看不出来克里斯有没有脸红。不过克里斯确实往后退了一些，城堡里再次变得静悄悄，乔尼开始思考他是不是越过那条线吓到了克里斯。

“噢——我明白你为什么一见到我就喜欢上我的卷发了。”克里斯眼睛里又露出狐狸的狡猾。

“我不喜欢你的卷发，你看着像个小疯子。”乔尼又回到了习惯的环境里，他尝试用触须包裹着前来探险的小丑鱼。

“乔，这是我得到的最摇滚的称赞！你好贴心。”

“那么你想摸摸我的卷发吗？我发誓它们绝对比羊毛软。”克里斯朝前倾着上半身低下头。

乔尼当然想，他抬起手还没来得及伸过去，就被另外一个铺天盖地的拥抱撞倒进身后的枕头堆里，有痒痒的热气灌进他的耳朵。

“乔，我终于找到我的牧羊犬了。”

而乔尼也找到了他的羊，他终于可以举着火把安心地走在夜晚的森林里。


End file.
